Sur mon cadavre
by Griseldis
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Une lutte constante contre cette partie faible et méprisable de son être, qu'Erwin avait contaminé de ses doigts d'ivoire. Il ne répéterait pas l'histoire. Il ne blesserait pas Eren. Il ne le soumettrait pas. Il n'en ferait pas le débiteur éternel d'une faveur au figuré. Eren/Levi, Erwin/Levi, Erwin/Eren !Mention non-explicite de pédophilie et de nécrophilie!


_Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de **Sobre mi cadáver**__, une fic de **Hessefan**__(id: 1989991__) __Vous trouverez les liens pertinents dans mon profil. Si jamais vous avez le niveau en espagnol, je ne peux assez vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original. Sinon, et bien il faudra vous contenter de ma traduction. _

_'Sobre mi cadáver' se traduit littéralement par 'Sur mon cadavre' mais c'est aussi l'équivalent de l'expression : 'Il faudra me passer sur le corps.' J'ai choisi de garder le sens littéral mais les deux peuvent s'appliquer à cette histoire. _

_Mention non-explicite de **pédophilie** et **nécrophilie**._

* * *

.

**Sur mon cadavre**

.

_Ne passe pas par Galloway_

_viens par ici, attends un instant, mon ami,_

_je te parlerai des dangers._

_Fais attention à Sawney Beane._

_On sait qu'il attend là-bas_

_mais on voit rarement sa figure._

.

Il ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de monstre, il n'avait pas l'intention d'immortaliser l'image d'Eren dans sa rétine ou dans sa mémoire au point d'en faire une obsession. Il ne cherchait pas non plus ce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé en Erwin, mais d'une certaine manière, comme si le destin était écrit et qu'il n'y avait qu'un chemin, il en prenait inexorablement la route.

Un nouvel ordre pour aller nettoyer quelque chose qui était déjà propre et ce n'était rien qu'un essai futile pour étouffer ce Léviathan qui se nourrissait des sourires timides du jeune homme.

« Il n'est pas si jeune. Si, il l'est. »

« Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Si, il lui en fera. »

« Il veut. Non, TU veux. »

Une lutte constante contre cette partie faible et méprisable de son être, qu'Erwin avait contaminé de ses doigts d'ivoire.

Il ne répéterait pas l'histoire. Il ne blesserait pas Eren. Il ne le soumettrait pas. Il n'en ferait pas le débiteur éternel d'une faveur au figuré.

Le sexe avait un goût amer et abominable quand c'était par obligation.

« C-Capitaine ? Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose à nettoyer ou je peux partir maintenant ? »

_Dégage, au nom de ces putains de murs, va-t'en très loin de moi._

« Capitaine, il y a un problème ? »

Un coup de pied, une insulte, _quelque chose_ qui l'éloignerait de lui, au moins pour quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire taire la bête. Ça fonctionnait toujours. Mais ces derniers temps, Eren s'arrangeait pour l'amadouer et arrivait à toucher la fibre si sensible de sa convoitise.

Si le désir était une couleur, Eren serait tâché de rouge, baigné de sang.

Levi ne voulait pas répéter l'histoire mais il savait qu'un jour il serait vaincu par cette passion impérieuse qui bouillonnait tumultueusement dans son bas-ventre. Il blesserait Eren, il le soumettrait, il l'aimerait à la manière insensée qu'Erwin avait de le faire.

Il ne connaissait pas un autre genre d'amour, de fait, il croyait que cette émotion se devait d'être ainsi.

_Je t'aime._

Ces mots étaient la peine de mort la plus atroce qu'un bourreau de l'innocence juvénile pouvait infliger.

« Oui, répondit-il en se relevant, il y a un problème parce que tu l'as mal fait. Il faudra que je te punisse une fois de plus. »

Si Eren crut que ce serait comme pendant le procès, il se trompa. Après tout, c'était un titan déguisé en enfant, c'est ce que Levi se forçait à penser, mais quelqu'un qui tue à neuf ans est un démon.

C'est pour ça que Levi le fit, pour lui montrer qu'il restait un enfant facile à manipuler. Erwin lui avait appris comment le faire. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas appris, parce qu'il le savait déjà d'avant, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire avec les restes.

Il comprit qu'il l'aimait une fois qu'il fut mort.

Il aurait aimé avoir eu un rapport sexuel avant et pas seulement après, mais ça l'avait dégoûté parce qu'il l'aurait laissé imprégné de ce genre de saleté qui ne s'en va pas simplement en frottant.

Il ne sentit pas sa douleur, ni un quelconque remord. Il était en train de le sauver, au bout du compte. La compassion, il la gardait pour ses amis, et pour ce qui était de ça il n'en avait plus aucun de vivant. Si même il avait pu considérer Farlan et Isabel comme tels.

Oh, _Isabel_… Tout avait commencé avec elle. Il s'en souvenait avec netteté. Ça n'avait pas été de la faute d'Erwin. Il l'avait rejetée et elle était allée se faire tuer après de cette manière si injuste. Ça avait été le point de rupture. Des mois plus tard, en se passant dans les rues de Trost, il l'avait revue sous l'apparence d'une nymphe. Une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, avec ce même regard ingénu.

Elle _lui_ ressemblait tellement.

Avec Eren ce fut différent, il ne voulait pas le dominer, il ne voulait pas le soumettre avec force et violence. Il cherchait juste l'aboutissement d'un sentiment insensé. Comme un orgasme, qui en même temps serait libérateur.

L'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité se prenait parfois pour Dieu et ce n'était pas de sa faute : c'était les gens eux-mêmes qui lui avaient donné le pouvoir de décider de la vie des autres.

Levi pouvait et savait aussi être miséricordieux, et ça ce n'était pas Erwin qui lui avait appris, ni les deuils, qu'il avait appris seul, grâce à sa mère, religieuse mais au comportement immoral. Il la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'elle avait su être aussi tendre que violente.

Et chaque mort c'était comme la tuer elle, encore et encore.

La bête s'était apaisée pour un temps quand il avait trouvé en Erwin les chaines suffisantes pour le retenir. Les liens affectifs ne l'intéressaient pas, il ne cherchait pas à cultiver un quelconque type de relation sentimentale au-delà de l'affection qu'il avait ressentie pour sa défunte escouade.

Pourtant, Eren s'avéra être l'incarnation de ses plus grandes peurs. Jusque-là, le manque dont il souffrait et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à compenser en créant de nouvelles attaches, lui permettait de profiter et d'exhiber un calme qui n'était qu'extérieur. Par moment, il se sentait aveugle aux émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Mais Eren… Il avait fallu qu'il ruine tout. Il avait fallu qu'il apparaisse et qu'il se faufile dans sa poitrine pour l'étrangler de l'intérieur, lui infligeant une blessure qui brûlait plus que les autres. Et à quelqu'un qui est possédé par tant d'esprits immondes, il n'est pas permis d'aimer de cette manière.

Après les morts du champ de bataille, sa colère se calmait pour un temps. Mais cependant rien ne fonctionnait plus devant la présence de ce gamin et l'inquiétude constante de savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre lui aussi serait atteint par les mêmes crocs qui l'avaient assujetti.

Quand Erwin le vit arriver ce soir-là si sale, avec cette même chemise qu'il portait ce matin en partant pleine de terre et de sang, il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander s'il savait où était Eren et encore moins de lui dire que le garçon avait été introuvable toute la journée.

_Où étais-tu ?_ C'était une question rhétorique dont il ne désirait pas connaître la réponse.

Levi pouvait blâmer Erwin de l'avoir modelé en ce monstre intérieur qu'il cherchait à tuer chaque jour sans succès, et depuis déjà tellement d'années, mais la vérité c'était que cet homme était celui qui le comprenait le mieux et, plus important encore, celui qui l'acceptait comme il était.

Erwin l'abrita au creux de ses bras dès le premier instant, sans oser lui révéler la vérité. Une vérité qui fut murmurée tout bas cette nuit-là.

« Maintenant… tu ne pourras plus le toucher. »

Ce fut dit par le soldat le plus fort presque dans un sifflement, qui confirma les plus terribles doutes d'Erwin. Levi le connaissait mieux qui quiconque et savait combien les jeunes garçons comme Eren lui plaisait.

« Jaloux ? » Il tenta de sourire, mais au vu des circonstances, le geste n'aurait pas été naturel, il serait macabre et en révèlerait bien trop sur sa personne.

« Tu ne pourras plus… lui faire de mal. » Levi le regarda dans les yeux avec un profond dégoût.

Erwin soupira, entremêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire, le consolant et lui démontrant à travers ses actes que seul lui pouvait l'aimer de cette manière. Personne d'autre.

Parfois, comme dans ce cas-là, il sentait une douleur suffocante et aigue dans sa poitrine en se demandant s'il gagnait tant que ça à le garder, s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux le livrer à la police.

Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas défaire ce nœud. Il avait ramassé ce chien errant, croyant qu'avec le temps et un peu de discipline il deviendrait docile mais c'était finalement un Cerbère.

Qui lui aurait dit jadis que ce pacte qu'il avait lui-même imposé lui pèserait tant ? Le chasseur chassé. La vérité c'était qu'il voulait, pour les mêmes raisons que Levi, l'avoir à ses côtés.

Chaque jour à l'aube, Levi galopait sur son cheval jusqu'à atteindre la grotte où reposait son Lazare. Il n'était pas mort pour lui, seulement endormi. Il le baignait avec de la lavande, lui faisait l'amour à sa manière et le ressuscitait, encore et encore, dans son corps et dans sa mémoire.

Dans son monde intérieur et pas si secret, Levi savait qu'il y avait des monstres pires que les titans, se promenant au grand jour et faisant semblant d'être des humains.

.

_Sois prudent_

_pour qu'ils ne prennent pas ton cheval_

_et versent ton sang_

_dans la grotte de Sawney Beane._

_Ils veulent voir ta gorge tranchée._

_L'un d'entre eux lavera ton cadavre._

_Mais n'aie pas tant de craintes :_

_les soldats surveillent les promeneurs._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
